


Keep your phone close

by Again_n_Again



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Pynch Fluff, also some mild gay porn, just something happy, love to love these boys, noah being the biggest pyncher, pynch - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Adam finds Ronan's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your phone close

Adam was exhausted.  Actually, there should be a new name for what he was feeling.  Exhaustion sounded like something little kids or puppies felt, but this…this all consuming need to just rest was overpowering him.  But a promise was a promise.  Adam and Ronan had made a plan to head into Cabeswater and align some stones to eliminate some power obstacles for the lay line.  While he usually insisted on doing the work alone, he was happy for the help today.  He could barely keep his eyes open.  When Adam pulled into Monmouth Manufacturing Ronan was looking out the window.  He held up one finger in the universal sign for “just a minute” and Adam nodded.  He parked his car, and leaning back against the seat, closed his eyes.  How much driving had he done this week already for Cabeswater?  A lot, probably. Wearily he cracked one eye open and checked the fuel gage.  Almost empty.   _You know what_ , he thought. _Ronan can drive today_.  He liked being at the wheel better anyway.  _Maybe I can even catch a few winks on the way there_ he thought hopefully.

Adam pulled himself out of his car and then headed over to Ronan’s sleek BMW.  It was unlocked.  Settling in the passenger seat he closed his eyes again. 

 **BUZZ BUZZZ BUZZ**. 

 _Ugh!_ Adam groaned, opening his eyes and reaching for Ronan’s brand new, probably very expensive phone, left without a second thought in the side pocket of his door.  He’d used it before, so he knew how to turn it on and check the message.  Whenever Ronan and Adam were out together, Adam had been made to answer Ronan’s phone; it was never even a question.  If it rang, or buzzed, or blinked, or beeped, Ronan would just grimace and toss the offensive device to Adam, who would then relay the message.

He had to reach over to Ronan’s side and snake his arm down at an awkward angel, just to get his fingers around it.  It had stopped buzzing by then, but he figured he should check it just in case.  He turned the screen on. 

In that instant, Adam’s mind went blank and his stomach plummeted somewhere way south of the place it usually resided.  Plastered across Ronan’s screen was a picture – a very explicit picture of two men in an embrace.  There was not a stitch of clothing between them.  Adam’s heart sped up.  He felt heat rush to his ears all the way down to his toes, then stopping to pool somewhere around his groin.  Hurriedly, he Xed out of the tab, but behind that one was another.  This one even worse (better?); because now the two men were in a shower together, wet and glistening and covered in tiny soapy bubbles.  He closed that tab too.  Behind it was another, this one was just two boys holding hands; they were fully clothed smiling at the camera from what looked like the back of some rock concert.  He closed it. There was one of him, sleeping in the back of the Camero…when had Ronan taken this?  He closed it.  There was another photo; these men were naked on top of one another, hands grabbing - everything.  He closed it.  Another. X.  Another X.  Adam felt as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest.  He was sweating and now fully, without a doubt awake.  _HOLY SHIT!_   He thought as finally he closed the last tab, and the screen returned to normal.  All of that was on Ronan’s phone!  _Guys!..naked guys!…Naked gay PORN_!  He must have been looking at all this in his car, alone - was he touching himself to it?  Adam wondered.  He felt himself flush even more at the idea.  An image of Ronan panting, his hands on himself, pulled over onto some dark corner of the road, made Adam’s brain short circuit.  He tried to clear it. 

He threw the phone back in the side pocket and then glanced out the window praying that he would have time to settle his features into something slightly passing as a sleepy nonchalance, but of course he didn’t, because there was Ronan – not two feet from the window.  His eyes were wide black pits, and his mouth hung slightly open.  Adam couldn’t really tell if it was rage on his face or embarrassment, or what, but it was a face he’s never seen on Ronan before.  _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit._   Their eyes met.

Ronan’s mouth closed, and then his fists curled at his sides.   Adam just stared.  Suddenly in a movement so fast, it made Adam jump in his seat, Ronan turned on his heels and brought his fists up to the back of his neck in a gesture so violent, Adam was worried he was trying to peel his own skin off.  Then the profanities started.  Adam was so stunned he only caught the tail end.

Mother Fucking Shit!  Shit Man!  FUCKING SHIT!  GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT - WHAT THE FUUUCKKKK!

Before he could think if what he was doing was going to get him punched in the face, before he could think of the logic behind getting out of the protective vicinity of the car, Adam was out and walking briskly up to Ronan.  He went to put his hand on his shoulder, but stopped himself before making contact.  Ronan still had his back to him.

“Listen Man…it’s not a big deal.  I’m sorry.  Your phone buzzed, and I just went to answer it for you.”

Ronan just growled, his hands up by his face.  He wouldn’t let Adam look at him.  His whole body was tight and slightly hunched over.  It looked as if his skin could hardly contain him, like he was going to split right out of himself, a cicada emerging from its shell.

“It’s fine Ronan.  Really.  Is it…is it a secret?”

“NO!”  Ronan yelled.  “I mean maybe,   well, no.  No it’s not.  Just….FUCK ADAM!”

“I’m sorry…how was I supposed to…”  Adam didn’t know how to finish this sentence….what was his endgame, what did he want out of this conversation?  He had no idea, so he just let the words hang there, incomplete.

Ronan wheeled on him, his hands no longer pulling at his skin, but now, nervously and aggressively pulling and twisting the bottom of his white t-shirt.  Adam could just barely see the skin of Ronan’s stomach.  The images on the phone flashed up behind his eyes, demanding attention. 

Was Ronan shaking?  Adam tried to imagine, now that the threat of physical violence seemed to have passed, just how he would feel if someone had caught him with those pictures…the embarrassment.  This time he touched Ronan’s arm. 

Ronan flinched from the contact.  “Just, don’t touch my fucking stuff anymore!  Got it, Parrish?”

“Yeah, I got it.”  Adam tried not to let Ronan’s flinch or the acid in Ronan’s voice clench his insides up the way it did.  He forced himself to stand straighter, to seem confident.  _What would Gansey do_ , he wondered. 

“We don’t have to talk about it.”  He said. 

“Great.  Let’s just go.”  Ronan’s voice was as sharp as broken glass, and Adam felt the cut.

Ronan started to walk away.

 

Adam couldn’t recall later what made him do it.  Maybe it was just all those images…OMG those images, and then seeing Ronan so worked up, and then seeing Ronan walking away from him, but his body reacted instinctively.  To be honest, he didn’t think about those things at all, he just acted.

Ronan was only halfway through his first long-legged step when Adams finger reached out and hooked into the crook of Ronan’s pointer finger.  He grabbed him firm enough, that Ronan was jerked backwards.  Settling back on two feet, he glared at Adam. 

“What?  You have something to say to me?”

Adam couldn’t meet his eyes.  He stared squarely at his own feet. 

“Well?”  Ronan spit.  Anger and anxiety making his voice more a weapon than a sound.

But Adam couldn’t find his voice…he just gripped Ronan’s hand tighter, this time taking his entire palm in his.  They were both sweaty, but he didn’t let go.  He just held him there, squeezing his hand, not talking and not looking at him.

After a while, much too long really, Ronan’s body shifted towards Adam’s just a little. 

“Parrish?”  he asked.  All the sharpness was gone.  Only the worry remained now.

Adam took a deep breath.  He was trying to steady himself, but the air came out with a shudder and a cough.   Ronan squeezed his hand back.

“Is it me?”  Adam asked his feet. Barely audible.

“What?”  Ronan tried to pull his hand away, but Adam didn’t let him.

Adam’s heart was in his throat, beating wildly.

“I don’t mean to sound…well; I’m not trying to insinuate that you’d, that someone like you, would ever like someone like me…but …do you?”

Ronan didn’t say anything.

Adam looked up to his face, unable to stand the silence any longer.  Ronan’s eyebrows were scrunched together; his mouth pulled tight into a straight, thin, line.  But when he looked at Adam his eyes told him the answer.  They were pleading.  Like he was saying he was sorry.  _How silly_ , Adam thought.  What did he have to be sorry for?

Adam nodded, more to himself than anything else. 

“I hoped it was.”  Adam whispered. 

“What?” Ronan asked again.

“You’ve been saying that a lot.”  Adam teased, trying to get the tension out of the air.

“It’s a lot to fucking deal with in the span of like two minutes!  Damn, Parrish!”

“Ha!  Yeah, I guess.”  Silence.  Then -

“Why did you hope I did?”  Ronan asked. 

There was a heat growing between them.  Some sort of magnetism.  Adam had always heard people talk about that before, but he had never felt it personally.  Well, not until now.  It was as if the very air was pushing him closer to Ronan.  He wondered if Ronan felt it too. 

“I never thought you would.  But there were times.  Here and there, where I let myself think that maybe, you could.   Because…well, I do too.”

“What? Damn!  You’re right!  Fuck.. my brain, it’s just -  so you like me.   That’s what you’re telling me?”

“Yeah.  I guess I am.”

Adam realized that their bodies were now almost touching.  He could feel Ronan’s hot breath on his cheek.  He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in, and ran the hand that had been holding Ronan’s, up his arm, settling on his bicep.  It was just as good as he’d imagined.  He leaned in, and Ronan closed the gap. 

 _Yeeessss_ was all Adam’s brain could think.  _Yes._   Ronan wrapped both his arms around Adam’s shoulders, squeezing him into a bear hug.  Adam snaked his arms around Ronan’s waist, and heard Ronan’s tiny moan as his tongue slid, heavenly into his mouth.  _Yes._

Breaking the spell, a wolf-whistle sounds loudly from somewhere inside Monmouth Manufacturing.   Adam looks up to see Noah grinning at them insanely from the window.  His head sticking out so far, he’s in danger of falling out….again.  “GAY.”  He yells, laughing and winking at Adam. 

Ronan ignores it, pulling Adam back into another crushing kiss.  Adam lets him, sinking back into the thrill of it immediately.

“Awww!  You guuyysss.”  Noah coos, happiness sugaring his already sticky sweet voice.

Ronan breaks one arm free from the embrace and swiftly extends his middle finger upward in a stiff salute.  He doesn’t break the kiss.  Noah giggles appreciatively.

They hear the window close. 

Adam lost in the feeling, in the heat, in the realization that finally, finally it was happening, let his hands drift under Ronan’s shirt, and up and down his back, one, naughty finger dipping and stroking below Ronan’s waistband at the base of his spine. 

Ronan gasps, and pulls back.

“OH!  Damn…Sorry, I… uhh” Adam doesn’t know what to say, his face blooms scarlet.  He didn’t mean to -  well, he did, he wanted to explore Ronan…all of him -  right now!  But he was okay with just kissing.  He didn’t want to ruin it by pushing. 

Ronan smirked, his eyes twinkling.  _And there he was_ , the cocky Ronan, which Adam knew so well.

“Common, Parrish.”  Ronan said, jerking his head toward his car.  “We’ve got work to do in some very secluded and shaded corners of Cabeswater. 

Adam harrumphed, but allowed himself to be led by the hand and placed idly back into the passenger seat of Ronan’s car.  Ronan hopped in, somehow lighter and younger than he had been just moments before.  He revs the engine loudly a couple times, grinning dangerously and winks.   Adam laughs, “Subtle.”

“Wasn’t trying to be.”  Ronan backs out of his spot and before he turns onto the road he looks again at Adam.  “You ready?”  Adam knows what he was really asking.

“Absolutely” Adam says and reclines in his seat.

Ronan pulls out onto the open road, shifting into second gear and smiling like the devil. 

 

 

 


End file.
